


I Think of You

by Shaloved30



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/pseuds/Shaloved30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of sorts for HTGAWM S2E1<br/>How Annalise got to NY and a little of what happened next</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drabble written after epi one and posted on my tumblr before epi 2

“I need something private. One way-I’ll talk to the pilot myself, just get me the info.”

Annalise didn’t give Frank time to ask questions before she disconnected the call. She just knew she couldn’t go home. Everything had gone wrong. With Rebecca and Bonnie, Wes and Sam- with Nate. With Eve. This was her fault and she was spiraling. Annalise had to make something right.

She’d call her from the plane and hope for the best.

* * *

 

This kiss. It feels like old times, with a spark of something new.

Annalise feels a stirring deep in her gut she’d been missing for too long. It wasn’t what she’d imagined after they talked, but once Eve’s hand was in hers again, this just felt right. Pulling away from the softness of Eve’s lips, her eyes flutter open just for a moment and she knows this is real. Eve smiles just so and all Annalise can do is moan before she’s lost in the feel and taste of her lips once more.

_It’s like nights at Al’s all over again._

But they taste like top shelf vodka instead of cheap wine.

Eve pushes her coat away from her shoulders and she’s electric. Moving herself closer just to feel her body pressed against her again. To remember what it used to be like.

_Brazilian beats and body heat._

Annalise runs her hand up the inside of Eve’s shirt, first to her belly-then a thumb stroke to the underside of her left breast.

Eve’s breathe catches.

She’s softer in places than she used to be, and that just makes Annalise want her more. 

The thud of Eve’s back to the living room wall brings Annalise back to her senses.

“Are you sure?”

The feel of her skirt’s zipper giving way moments before it pools around her feet is the answer. No other words need to be said.

Annalise lets Eve lead the way.


End file.
